Big Hero 6 Fanon Wiki
Welcome to the Big Hero 6 Fanon Wiki This is a place where you can make your own stories and characters of Big Hero 6, thanks a million hope u have fun Create a page Rules of the Wiki 1. No "This story sucks" "I don't like the idea and the grammar looks like baby speech" "Change it now, awful" "This is the really stupid" "This is horrbible. DELETE STRIKE!!!!" No, just no. You have the right to have a say, opinion, etc., but If you don't know that everyone else something called feelings this is not singling out users. Just stating Our opinion. 2. No Cyber-bullying. This can hurt others' feelings. If you ever get bullied, tell an admin and a person you trust. 3. Do not create pages unless your own or the abuse of Big Hero 6. The thread and comment will be deleted and will be automatically blocked for 2 weeks. Do NOT even role-play this on chat. 4. Don't just contribute to the wiki to be on top of the leaderboard. This fanon wiki is for creating fanon character, stories and episodes of Big Hero 6 and to be creative. 5. Do NOT abuse ANYONE including wikia contributors. You will be blocked OR you apologize to the user and promise you will never do it again. 6. No selling. This is a glitch to other users. 7. If you speak another language instead of English, you can tell our founder, Blizzardthejealousepup. 8. Don't be rude on the chat room or anywhere else or we will ban you from chat or block you. 9. NO spamming! This includes placing a random category (e.g. Placing "Characters" in a story). However, if you're not sure which category to use, you can contact the admins and chat mods for help. 10. No slang on random pages. 11. Don't rename pages unless you have a reason to do so. Do NOT rename other people's pages. 12. Mind your own work. You can edit other people's work but only if you have their permission to do so. We recommend you having an account before doing so. 13. Don't lie to any users, including admins, mods, or even wikia contributors. 14. Don't post stories that are the same as someone will post in the future. You can only do so if the user approves. 15. Always check the recent blog posts for any news. 16. Don't ask to be chat mods or admins constantly. Admins and the chat mods will decide to do so and if we have enough admins/mods 17. Do not be rude when it comes to comments or on chat. If a user does not like the comments that you posted, don't post them, otherwise we will take it down. If the rudeness happens in the chat room, we will give you a warning and a failure to stop will lead to banning. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Wiki Staff